User talk:Breexox11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Valar Morghulis page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Sansa and Ramsay I explained this on the Talk page for "Relationships" right before Season 6 began, please continue discussion there: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Relationships The relationship pages are really only for romantic relationships. We were terribly far behind on them (we didn't even have Renly/Loras or Cersei/Jaime until I wrote them a few weeks ago). This has nothing to do with books vs TV series: there would no more have been a Jeyne Poole/Ramsay page, or a Littlefinger/Sansa page. Thus I deleted the Sansa/Ramsay page (as Gonzalo84 agreed). Please don't recreate it. The other relationship articles are also really stubs and need more work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 13:28, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Images Hey, just a quick bit of advice regarding images - they really need to be categorized and have the necessary copyright information, otherwise the administrators are likely to delete them. - 09:01, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :Just reiterating what I said before - you need to add the appropriate licensing and categories to all the images you upload, otherwise an administrator is likely to just delete them. In fact, you may be blocked from editing the site if you continue to ignore this policy, so please take note. - 11:08, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Stop Stop adding northern houses to "Category:The North". We have a "Houses from the North" category for that.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Umber forces I gave these numbers basing on info from TDWD, where each one of Greatjon's uncles (Crowfood and Whoresbane) had 400 men under his command. Moreover, on House Karstark page is added info, which reports that Karstarks have 2,300 men (info from GoT). Nazanaczony (talk) 14:28, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Warning Sorry, but users are not permitted to remove messages from their talk-pages. - 10:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC)